Young Justice vs Organization XIII
by spencerlonewolf
Summary: The Justice League and the Team have beaten the Reach. Now they must fight against the Heartless, Nobodies and Organization XIII. Helping them are 3 Guardians of Light. Post Season 2 & Post KH3D
1. A New Threat

Young Justice vs. Organization XIII

Hello there. Here is a crossover that needs to happen and needs to be done correctly. Looked around this section and everything is just terrible. So here it is and this takes place post Season two of Young Justice and Post KH3D. Also I can't wait for KH3 to come out.

* * *

In the aftermath of the Reach Invasion, the Justice League's credibility was fixed and trust was reinforced in the world's greatest heroes, the Team has shattered the Light's plans and brought an end to the Reach's schemes. At a terrible cost, the world lost Wally West/ Kid Flash. 3 months later, reports from all media has found certain areas around the world to show shrouds of darkness. Alongside that, new reports of individuals in Black Coats and black and white creatures had begun attacking everywhere. The Justice League and its covert ops team have handled the situation repeatedly day in and day out, but nothing they try seems to be working in ridding the world of this new dark force.

The Light and its agents have also been reluctantly assisting the heroes but it is not aware that one of its members have associated with the group of Black Coats and meeting the leader. Klarion, Lord of Chaos, and Nabu, Lord of Order, have not been able to identify what and where these creatures are and come from. Once the video transmission from Vandal Savage, current owner of the War World, had ended, a new discussion was conversed between the heroes.

* * *

_Superman: "If this keeps up, Earth will be swallowed up by this darkness. _

_Batman: "Hal, Jaime: are you sure that there is no information about these monsters in history?"_

_Green Lantern: "I am sure Batman. The Guardians of the Universe has no record of information pertaining to these creatures."_

_Blue Beetle: "The Scarab also confirms that the Reach has no information, relevant or not, that can help deal with these things."_

_Impulse: "And just for the record, there weren't any of these creatures from my time either. So, still feeling the mode on that."_

_Nightwing: "Alongside the fact that even though they can be destroyed by our regular weapons and magic, more powerful ones keep showing up. This is a big disaster, heavy on the Dis."_

_Wonder Woman: "By the gods, is there anyone who can help us?"_

_Dr. Fate: "There is one person I know of who can help us with this new threat."_

Dr. Fate uses his power on the League's supercomputer and sends it to places unknown. One hour later, a new transmission comes to the Watchtower. The live video shows a seasoned sorcerer from a Mysterious Tower.

_Yen Sid: "Nabu, old friend. It is good to hear from you in such a long time."_

_Nabu: "Likewise, Master Yen Sid."_

_Yen Sid: "I have heard of your dilemma and I know who is responsible for the appearance of the black and white creatures. The ones who have placed this evil onto you are the ones in the Black Coats, members of a group called Organization XIII."_

_Superman: "What is this Organization after? Why attack Earth?"_

_Yen Sid: "I am afraid, young Kryptonian, that this discussion will take a long time and the energy is vastly decreasing. However do not be alarmed; I will be sending three apprentices of mine to aid in battling the Organization. They will be arriving shortly."_

One hour later, the Watchtower picks up an anomaly, a spaceship coming into orbit and everyone believes it to the apprentices of Master Yen Sid. The 40 heroes are welcomed by the appearance of a mouse and two teenagers; one with silver hair in blue baggy pants and a yellow and black jacket and the other with all black jacket with hints of yellow and red, a crown necklace and very brown spiky hair.

* * *

What do you think? Leave a review to let me know if I should continue.


	2. Introductions & Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the content of this story. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney and Square-Enix and Young Justice is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions & Explanations

The three newcomers, arriving inside the orbiting satellite of Earth, introduce themselves to the heroes. The mouse known as Mickey, King of Disney Castle; everyone bowed their heads in respect to his Majesty but the humbled mouse told them they didn't need to refer to him as such. The two teens accompanying Mickey, Sora and Riku introduced themselves to the group; there were a couple of girls on the team who showed little crushes on the boys, particularly Riku. Making their way to the council room, the League, Team and 3 guests conduct business.

_Batman: "Now that the three of you are hear, we need to know what forces we are dealing with here. What are the Black and White creatures and what is the Organization's purpose for being on Earth?"_

_Mickey: "This will be a long explanation. Are you all ready?" _**A universal yes was spoken.**

_"Okay then, we'll start with the black creatures. They are called the Heartless."_

_Superman: "Where do the Heartless come from, your Majesty?"_

_Riku: "The Heartless originate from the Realm of Darkness, but they are born from the darkness in people's hearts. And there is darkness within in every heart."_

_Wonder Woman: "Great Hera! What do you mean there is darkness in every heart? Are you implying we all have it as well?"_

_Riku: "Yes, Wonder Woman. The heartless are fueled by our negative emotions. Their only goal, despite having no recognized authority is to gather more hearts until they find the heart of the world and plunge it into darkness."_

_Aqualad: "Why target our hearts?"_

_Mickey: "Our hearts are very powerful. It is mysterious, but it can come from anything, our emotions, and your superpowers. The study of our hearts is really how they came to be."_

_Batman: "Who studied them that caused these dark creatures to come to our world?"_

_Mickey: "The sage king of Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise. He had his initial experiments with the heart, and he knew that further experiments could endanger the worlds."_

_Nightwing: "Why didn't he stop?"_

_Sora: "It wasn't his fault. His research inspired many others. But he had an apprentice that is the true catalyst of everything." _

_Superman: "Who was his apprentice?"_

_Sora/Riku/Mickey: "Xehanort!"_

_Black Canary: "What did this Xehanort do?"_

_Mickey: "Ansem's research dared Xehanort to go further than Ansem had wished, wanting to study and find the door to the Heart of All Worlds, Kingdom Hearts. Once Ansem had figured out Xehanort's plan, the latter convinced the other apprentices to turn on their teacher and banished out of his world. Xehanort then stole his identity and pretty soon each of them would lose their hearts to the darkness."_

_Nightwing: "Well that's just messed up. Then what are the white creatures and where do they come from."_

_Riku: "When a heart is stolen and swallowed by darkness, it becomes the heartless. When that occurs, a byproduct happens. The empty shell left behind begins to take on a new identity. For you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all._

_Miss Martian: "nobodies? That's a little insulting."_

_Sora: "Capital N. The reason why is because there are two realms, one of light and one of darkness. Due to them not having hearts, they are shunned by both. Nobodies can't feel emotions, but they have memories of their past life, so they can deceive you with this knowledge."_

_Tigress: "What do you mean by "they"? The Nobodies we have fought were definitely stronger than the Heartless, but they seemed to be grunts themselves."_

_Riku: "Our apologies. The Nobodies that came from the strongest hearts, such as Xehanort, make up the Organization. They look exactly the same as they did as humans, but they could also look older than when they first became Nobodies."_

**Mickey would go on to explain about Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem: the Seeker of Darkness and Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas: the Superior of the In-Between. Sora and RIku described their encounters with the Organization in Castle Oblivion and the other worlds**

_Mickey: "The 3 of us were able to take down the Organization before, but now it seems that they have returned."_

_Superman: "How did they return? What happens when a Nobody or a Heartless are destroyed?"_

_Mickey: "Based on what our friends told us in Radiant Garden, when the Heartless and Nobody of a person is destroyed, the heart is released from the Heatless and the Nobody fades back into darkness. Given time, the original can come back to life. They will return to the place they fell or if his/her world is still lost, they will go to a world that stands between Light and Darkness."_

_Superman: "Is there anyone who has been able to accomplish this feat?" _**He suspected that it was their new enemy.**

_Riku: "I think you know who. With the destruction of his Heartless and Nobody, Ansem & Xemnas, Master Xehanort has returned."_

_Captain Atom: "What is Xehanort's endgame?" _

_Mickey: "Master Yen Sid & I believe that he utilizing the Heartless and Nobodies is being used as a diversion from Xehanort's true goal: finding his thirteenth member of his new Organization XIII."_

_Black Canary: "Why does he need thirteen members?"_

_Sora: "Remember when we said that Nobodies are incapable of having hearts and the Organizations plan with Kingdom Hearts? During the Mark of Mastery Exam, Xemnas told me that Nobodies were capable of cultivating new hearts and regaining their lost emotions. Only a few members knew this, but the real reason the Organization was formed was to equip a part of Xehanort's heart in every member."_

_Wonder Woman: "Why go so far? Why endanger the worlds with this plan?"_

_Mickey: "Xehanort's claim is restore the world's balance of light and darkness. Keep in mind, darkness itself is not evil, but its easy to assume with all our rogues using it for their own nefarious purposes. Truth be told he is power-hungry. To do this he needs the power of Kingdom Hearts physical anchor, the χ-blade."_

_Batman: "What is the χ-blade_?"

_Mickey: "Long ago, the worlds were filled with Light that came from Kingdom Hearts and this light was protected by the χ-blade. When selfish desires for that light introduced darkness into the world, people forged Keyblades and began a Keyblade War. The original χ-blade was shattered by the end into 20 pieces, seven of pure light and thirteen of pure darkness."_

_Riku: "The seven lights are believed to have been placed into seven princesses whose hearts are filled with the light. Thus, the three of us, Guardians of Light are assigned to protect them."_

_Aqualad: "Do you have these Keyblades of your own?"_

The three guests extend their hands out confusing everyone, until three key-like swords materialize in front of them: the Kingdom Key, Kingdom Key D, and Way to the Dawn."

_Sora: "I hope that answers your question."_

_Batman: "Okay then, we now know what we are dealing with and the Organization's scheme will stop here. Is there anything else we need to know about Xehanort?"_

_Riku: "Yes, Xehanort's plan again, is to find a thirteenth member to complete the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. You will all need to know the identities of the current members we know about."_

_Superman motions J'onn J'onzz & M'gann M'orzz to link everyone minds to the Keyblade Masters. They see each current known member there. Xigbar: the Freeshooter, Saïx: the Luna Diviner, Ansem: Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas: Superior of the In-between, Young Xehanort: time-traveling Keyblade wielder who gathered the different incarnations of his future selfs, and Master Xehanort: leader of the True Organization XIII and catalyst of these events."_

_Batman: "Meeting adjourned."_

* * *

**Next chapter: Keyblade Wielders vs. The Team. Also someone from the past is coming back to the Team thanks to the keyblade and a few speedsters.**


	3. Riku vs Aqualad

**Disclaimer: I do not own the content of this story. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney and Square-Enix and Young Justice is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_In Lexcorp, Bialya, and 'Eth Alth'eban (League of Shadows city), each member of the Light conducts business with 3 silver-haired members of the Organization. Unlike the disastrous alliance with the Reach, the Organization appears to be a group not to double-cross. With the new powers of darkness at their disposal, each member of the Light seemed to be a capable member of the Organization. _

_Back at the Watchtower, with King Mickey off world to retrieve a new ally, the Team regaled of the stories of Sora and Riku. From the Destiny Islands, sealing the Keyholes, Hollow Bastion, Castle Oblivion, the original Organization XIII, Roxas, Ansem the Wise, to the Mark of Mastery Exam. Once some embarrassing stories came out about Sora in Atlantica, Miss Martian showed them his musical talents in Atlantica; Under the Sea boosted up Kaldur & La'gaan's feelings about Atlantis, even if it did sound a little too Disney (:)). Once their story was told, the Team briefed the two Keyblade wielders about their history: the Team's first mission, expansion, the Light, the Invasion. When a comment was made about how each of their lives were never easy, everyone laughed. Then Aqualad proposed a new idea._

_Aqualad: "Riku, it would be an honor to have spar with you. I would like to see how I could fare against a Keyblade master. "_

_Riku: "I accept your challenge, Kaldur."_

_Sora (laughing): "Be careful Aqualad! When it comes a challenge, Riku & I are super-competitive."_

_Nightwing: "Hey, Kaldur's no pushover either."_

_La'gann: "Go, Kaldur. Show this chum who's boss."_

Kaldur had brought up his water-bearers and used his sorcery to create water blades, while Riku had summoned his Keyblade, the Way to the Dawn. Once smirking glances had appeared on their faces, they both charged towards each other and came to a clash. Many cheers were given to both combatants.

* * *

King Mickey had made his quick arrival at the Radiant Garden when he met up with Leon, Ansem the Wise's apprentices, and the other members of the Radiant Garden Restoration committee. After notifying them of Master Xehanort's recent plans for Earth, Ienzo presented the copy disc needed to enter into the Grid of Earth's computers. One of the associates had met up with the King and decided to go with Mickey back to Earth to meet the Justice League and catch up Riku and Sora on her progress in training.

While Kaldur unleashed a few water-based and electrical attacks towards the Keyblade Master, Riku had launched an arsenal of Dark Firagas and other dark based attacks at the Atlantian. Word got around the Watchtower of the exhibition match and every member of the Justice League arrived. Even when the King's and his friends' arrival at the orbiting satellite, there was no interrupting this battle. There had been a few close calls during the fight; Kaldur's advanced sorcery and water dragon constructs and RIku's special sleights and his powerful Dark Aura attack.

* * *

_Riku: "Wow, Kaldur'ahm. You're really good. It's been a long time since I have enjoyed a good spar."_

_Kaldur'ahm: "You as well Riku. This has been most enlightening; I can't recall a past event where I have relished such a worthy opponent."_

_Riku: "But it seems that we agree that this has gone long enough." (Charging up his keyblade into its Bladecharge form)_

_Kaldur'ahm: "Agreed; let's end this!" (Demonstrating a new ability completely unknown to his teammates or his King. Creating his own trident)_

* * *

Both heroes dash towards each other; Riku begins to make a slash with his keyblade and Aqualad makes a powerful joust. Both weapons create a shockwave with a blast that leaves both heroes on the ground. It is decided that the duel would result in a draw and both heroes would get and shake hands on a fine duel.

_Sora: "Way to go Riku!"_

_Aquaman: "Congratulations, Kaldur'ahm!"_

_Kaldur'ahm: "Gratitude, my king. It was an ability I had acquired long ago. It would only be used against such a worthy adversary."_

_Riku: "Let me help heal up our injuries Aqualad." (Raises the Keyblade and casts the cure magic)_

_Mickey: "That was an impressive battle the two of you had, Aqualad and Riku. You just continue to keep getting stronger."_

_Sora: "That was exciting to see. I'm fired up now. Any of you raring to go?"_

_Unknown: "Gee Roxas, can I be included too?"_

An unknown clapping and voice reverberates around the Watchtower. The heroes look up to see a member of the Organization above them.

_Batman: "Identify yourself!" (The person reveals himself to be Xigbar, the Freeshooter and second in command of Organization XIII)_

_Sora: "That's Sora! And why are you here?"_

_Xigbar (in a laid back, surfer accent): "Who knows? Maybe I just missed you all. Still got the angry look I see."_

_Superman: "We know of you and your master's plan. We will stop you."_

_Xigbar: "Tt. As if Boy Scout. But before I go, here's a present for ya!" (He snaps his fingers and makes his escape)_

Multiple types of Heartless and Nobodies surround the heroes. Everyone is back-to-back, ready to take on these monsters.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and favorites. Much appreciated. If I didn't make it clear last chapter, Wally West will be returning soon. Also, who can guess King Mickey's friend that was brought in?**


	4. Kairi and Kid Flash

**Disclaimer: I do not own the content of this story. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney and Square-Enix and Young Justice is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Please support the official release.**

**Hey guys, after a near month, this story is being updated. Sorry about that. One thing I can promise you is that there is a cameo scene from Justice League Unlimited that you will fully enjoy. Without further ado, start reading.**

* * *

***Cue Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)***

It was utter chaos inside the Watchtower. The member of the True Organization XIII, Xigbar, snuck himself into the Watchtower and after watching a battle between the new Keyblade Master Riku and superhero Kaldur'ahm, the Freeshooter revealed his presence. As a parting gift, he summoned multiple types of Heartless and Nobodies: Shadows, Neo-Shadows, Soldiers, Armored Knights, Large Bodies, Dusks, Berserkers and Dancers. It was an onslaught of attacks going on: heat vision, bat-a-rangs, magic, energy blasts and Reaction commands. However, thanks to multiple combat experiences fighting the creatures, all four Keyblade warriors, the Justice League and the Team were pushing back their attackers. Once another wave of Heartless and Nobodies came, the majority of the fighters were exhausted; yet, Sora would not give up. Using the last of his energy, Sora unleashed one of his powerful Drive Forms.

_Sora: "Give me strength!"_

In a flash, everyone had been temporarily blinded until the bright light died down. Once their vision was cleared, they watched in awe of Sora's new appearance: his outfit had gained silvery-white and black colors, as if he had a certain wind to him. And on his person were not one but two keyblades floating around him, more specifically Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The heroes of Earth were amazed how this fifteen year old kid was capable of obtaining this much power. Sora went through the creatures of darkness and nothingness and completely obliterated them. Using his Magnega spell and Final Arts attack had cleared the space station of any enemies. The battle was over and Sora reverted back to his natural form.

***End Tension Rising***

_Nightwing: "Wow Sora, that was so… asterous! How did you do all that?"_

_Unknown: "Please; Sora just loves to show off now and then when it counts."_

Sora followed the familiar voice that said his name. He was surprised and happy to see the girl he was secretly in love with and everyone else was verifying it by the expressions on their faces. The Keyblade wielder's view was on the 15 year old Princess of Heart in pink, Kairi.

_Sora: "Kairi!" __**He starts walking into her direction until he is a few feet in front of her.**__ "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Last thing I remember is that you were training with Master Yen Sid and the 3 fairies."_

_Kairi: "Well, after Yen Sid was told about the Organization here on Earth, he decided to put a hold on Lea and I's Keyblade training to help you guys. Oh yeah- __**(looks at RIku)**__ Lea told me to tell you Riku, he is one step closer in catching up to you, __**(pokes to her side-temple)**__ got it memorized?"_

Sora, Riku, and Mickey introduce Kairi to the heroes, telling her how she is a Princess of Heart and wielder of a Keyblade. She explains that she received the gift over ten years ago, when she met another Keyblade Master by the name of Aqua and how she unlocked it during the first final battle against the Organization. Riku then questions why his friend is here, sensing there is another reason. She describes someone is trying to contact her, hearing a voice and sensing his "ceasing" heart. She was unsure whether or not this was because of her Princess of Heart abilities, but she is saying that someone is calling out to save him. Kairi also recognizes the strength of his power in the hearts of Flash, Kid Flash and more importantly, Tigress. When the Team tells them about their lost friend Wally West, they decide to investigate this phenomenon, taking the Keyblade Wielders to the North Pole the last place Wally was last seen saving the world.

* * *

Castle That Never Was

***Theme of Organization XIII***

Within the Realm of the In-Between, there lied a fortress: the headquarters of Organization XIII. Sitting in the thirteen seats are different versions of the leader, Master Xehanort. His Heartless, his Nobody, his alternate youth, Saïx and the returning Xigbar.

_Xigbar: "Well then, you old coot. I sent Sora and the others your parting gift. You should know one of the princesses of heart is here. Naminé's true self: Kai-whasit?"_

_Master Xehanort: "So the princess has also arrived."_

_Young Xehanort: "Should you ask Master, I shall gladly eliminate her."_

_Master Xehanort: "No, we will still need her as well as the other Guardian of Lights to complete the χ-blade. However you six may gladly play with the Justice League."_

_Xemnas: "As a backup, we should see which of the League or their covert ops team would be viable candidates to becoming the thirteenth member should the Light fail to produce worthy applicants."_

_Saïx: "We already have Queen Bee, Ra's al Ghul, and Lex Luthor under our beck and call. It will be easy to find other competent, replacements when they will fail."_

_Master Xehanort: "Still, this only a precaution. Our thirteenth member maybe anywhere across the worlds, not just on Earth. In the meantime, Xemnas; I assume the MCP has been uploaded into the world's cybernetics?"_

_Xemnas: "Yes Master. We have also ready to send in copies of the Absent Silhouettes should the Sora and his friends become further nuisances."_

_Master Xehanort: "Good, then continue forth with our initial plans. However, Ansem and Xehanort: keep a close, hidden eye on the Light. It is public knowledge across the galaxy that they have a tendency to betray their temporary allies. Xemnas: return to the Grid; I have reason to believe that meddlesome king has brought a way to bring the program Tron to the Earth. Finally Xigbar and Saïx: test out the abilities of the Justice League and see which of them is capable of being my thirteenth vessel." __**Each of the members disappeared inside their respective Corridors of Darkness. If worst should come, Master Xehanort will make his way to Earth.**_

* * *

_North Pole:_

Exiting the bio-ship, the original members of the Team, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, the Flash and the Keyblade wielders make their way to the spot of the Reach MFD. Some time had passed, but the memorial statue of Wally West had stayed in place. Making her way to the statue, Kairi stayed in place until she felt a presence inside her heart. At the same time, hers, the King, Sora's and Riku's Keyblades began to shine. The four surround the statue as beams of light shoot out from the Kingdom Key, Star Seeker, Way to the Dawn and the Destiny's Embrace. Then after a while, a voice was speaking that hadn't been in a year.

_"Artemis?"_

_"Wally!"_

_"There is a force, a Speed Force. It's calling me… I have to go now."_

**_Scarab: "Jaime Reyes, you must tell the Flash and the Kid Flash to run in the same direction as the Reach MFD in chrysalis mode. The portal to the Speed Force is closing and they must start running or the Wally West will be forever gone."_**

_Blue Beetle: "Flash! My scarab is telling me you and Bart have to run in the same direction as the MFD went chrysalis. It's the only way to open the portal to the Speed Force."_

_Nightwing: "Won't that endanger the magnetic field here?"_

_Blue Beetle: "No, the Scarab says the Earth's magnetic field is safe. They have to start now before the portal closes in… 16 seconds."_

Wasting no time, both members of the Flash Family start running and after 8 seconds the portal to the Speed Force opens. Artemis places her hand inside. _"Wally, take my hand!"_ Not a moment sooner, Artemis feels another hand grasping hers, but she starts to be pulled in. Artemis then feels another hand pulling her back from the portal.

_Aqualad: "I'm here too, Wally!"_

The original members all join hands now, trying to pull their lost friend back.

_Superboy: "We're all here!"_

_Nightwing: "You have to come back to us!"_

_Miss Martian: "Please!"_

As everyone, with all their strength pulls away from the portal, a body is slowly pulled out of the Speed Force. When the keyblade masters end the beam and the Flash's cease running, the smoke clears. He is non-responsive, but opens his eyes to see all of his friends, family and the love of his life. Wally West has returned.

* * *

**Just a heads up, the regular updates or irregular will be delayed due to the fact that I am in college. I promise to update as soon as I can. Also check out the other story I'm doing: a Devil May Cry crossover with the Justice League. I assure you, it is a fun read if your a fan. Until then, as always leave a review on how much you like or dislike this story. It helps me do a better job. See you next time.**


	5. Return of the MCP & Absent Silhouettes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the content of this story. Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney and Square-Enix and Young Justice is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Please support the official release.**

* * *

***Cue Peaceful Hearts (KHBbS)***

It had been an emotional few days for the heroes of the Justice League's covert ops team. Everyone was enthusiastically happy, especially Nightwing and the love of his life, Tigress, for the return of the original Kid Flash, Wally West. His mentor and uncle was happy for his nephew, his girlfriend not letting him out of her sight for fear of losing him again, and his parents indefinitely "_grounded" _him for making them mourn, but they couldn't be happier. Wally had indefinitely thanked Kairi for being able to sense him and her friends for saving him.

Soon they discovered the after-effects of Wally being in the Speed Force for the past year. This had corrected the original formula Wally had used when recreating the experiment of becoming the Flash, but to his surprise and personal joy, he was now faster than his predecessor and successor. It was decided among the three of them that after the Organization had been driven off the world, Barry would go into semi-retirement to help raise his son and daughter with his wife Iris, Wally would inherit the mantle of the Flash and Bart would become Wally's new protégée/partner while also briefly retaking his past identity, Impulse.

After Wally was debriefed of the new mission, the Watchtower's supercomputer alarm went off. Everyone gathered inside the main hall, where the G. Gordon Godfrey's slanderous show of the League was interrupted by static. The image cleared up to show a grid-wire face. Only Sora had recognized this foe, the same enemy he encountered in Ansem the Wise's computer system in Radiant Garden: the Master Control Program.

* * *

***Cue The Nightmare (KH3D)***

_MCP: "Attention Users of Planet Earth, I am the Master Control Program. This platform taken control of the entire planet's cybernetics. As decreed by Organzation XIII, this planet has subjected to immediate deresolution. Ah, what's this? Every nation's nuclear weaponry; detonation for User destruction: 24 hours starting now."_

Once the MCP had ceased his connection to the world, news reports and social media had blown up. There was worldwide panic and all the world's leaders at the UN had questions for the League of what they were doing and G. Gordon Godfrey immediately placed the blame on the League. Batman had replayed the MCP's video message continuously until Riku was able to see something out of place.

_Riku: "Batman, pull up the last few seconds and enhance the figure in the background."_

With the video enhancement, Batman was able to see the figure and the four keyblade wielders recognized the aforementioned individual, Xemnas.

_Sora: "Xemnas; we knew this was going to happen eventually."_

_Batman: "You guys are sure this is Xemnas and not a virtual intelligence made in his design?"_

_Riku: "We're sure. From personal experience, Xemnas is the only one among the organization to find his way inside the Grid."_

_Flash: "How exactly is it possible to get inside this computer world?"_

_King Mickey: "Ansem the Wise had obtained a copy of the computer system from a corporation called ENCOM. He used it for his own personal research and his town's protection. His apprentice Xehanort, after stealing his identity, created the MCP and took over the computer system. _

_Sora: "When we fought against Organization this past year, we were able to eliminate the MCP when it tried to take over Radiant Garden. But now it seems Xemnas has recovered the program."_

_Nightwing: "So you're saying it can be deleted. How did you manage that?"_

_Sora: "Our friends in the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee created a program, accidently enhanced by magic, uploading it to Tron. We had deleted the MCP and his second-in-command Commander Sark at the Central Core."_

_Wally: "Now the only thing we need to do is get into the Grid and hopefully Tron can delete the MCP again."_

_Unknown: "I'm afraid that tactic would be ineffectual, USER friend."_

All the heroes on the League had wondered where the new mysterious voice had originated from. Only Sora was able to recognize it.

_Sora: "Tron! You're really here?"_

_Tron: "Greetings Sora and to all the USERs of the Justice League."_

The League was amazed of how a program was openly communicating with them and they relayed all the new information about the MCP and the Organization. When questioned if it was capable of deleting the MCP again, Tron truthfully answered that the MCP would most likely have had its programming upgraded and that it would have safeguards against the deletion code. After Batman deduced that Lex Luthor was the only one capable of said enhancements, he laid out the Team's newest mission; at the same time, Heartless and Nobodies have started to attack Gotham, Metropolis and the United Nations building in New York.

_Batman: "We have our mission objectives. Alpha squad will enter into the Grid and teamup with Tron and try to ward off the MCP's forces, obtain a fragment of the MCP's code and finally engage the Nobody, Xemnas if necessary. Beta, Gamma, and Delta Squads will engage in the enemies in Gotham, Metropolis and New York and neutralize them. Epsilon Squad will first head into the LexCorp and find anything that combats the MCP and return to the Watchtower. You will remain here until Alpha uploads the code here where we will create a new deletion program compatible with Tron. Finally, Omega Squad, consisting of both League and Team members, will attempt to deactivate the nuclear weapons that are set to detonate within the next day. Form up your teams and be ready to deploy."_

Everyone was clear of their orders but one question on everyone's minds was still unanswered.

_Wally: "Does anyone else besides me wondering how Alpha is going into the Grid?"_

_Tron: "To answer your query, I am currently inside the I/O Tower's communications room awaiting on you arrival, Sora. The transporter device is fully operational for User transferal."_

_Wally (glancing at Sora): "Wait so you're saying that our computer is now able to put us inside the computer world?"_

After Sora confirms his question, Dick and Wally look at each other and absolute glee enters their looks as they beg Sora to come with him, to the embarrassment of their respective girlfriends, Barbara and Artemis.

_Dick & Wally: "Takeuswithyoutakeuswithyoutakeuswithyoutakeuswith youtakeuswithyou?!"_

_Sora: "All right, you two are on my team."_

Riku would team up with Batman and the other members in Beta, Mickey would team up with Wonder Woman in Gamma and Kairi would team up with Batgirl on Epsilon. Superman, Captain Atom and the Green Lanterns (Jordan and Stewart) would go around the world trying to remove the nuclear weapons from detonation. Once the other teams had left, Alpha prepared to enter into the computer world.

_Nightwing: "So, how does this work exactly, Sora?"_

_Sora: "The transporter up there will emit a blue laser, digitizing our bodies while we stay perfectly still. The rest you'll have to see for yourself."_

_Kid Flash: "Ok then. Nightwing if you will?"_

_Nightwing: "Ok transporter beam starting now."_

The process had begun, starting from head to toe on the three boys. Pretty soon, their physical bodies were gone as they were converted into data. Sora was the first to awaken inside the computer world, the Grid and greeted his old friend, Tron. Nightwing and Kid Flash had awoken moments later and once they had looked around in their modified superhero-to-Grid costumes, they agreed on one thing: _"Coolest thing ever."_

* * *

**Beta, Gamma, Delta**

Riku had led the members of Beta Squad (Robin, Guardian, and Tigress) along with Batman in combating the creatures of darkness and nothingness. Coordinating with Commissioner Gordon and GCPD, all civilians were safely evacuated.

Elsewhere in Metropolis, King Mickey with Wonder Woman and Gamma Squad (Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl and Superboy) were wrapping defeating the Heartless and Nobodies.

Delta Squad (Impulse, Blue Beetle and Static) led by Aqualad made quick work of their foes. Each squad was about to be intercepted with reporters from GBS when new waves of Heartless and Nobodies emerged. The three squads were ready to continue the fight when (from their respective locations) Gotham: fingers snapping causing the Heartless to disappear; Metropolis: a barrage of laser bullets destroyed them; New York: time had frozen and in an instant, all that was left standing were the heroes of Earth. Each group looked up to their newcomers emerging from corridors of darkness. Saïx, Xigbar and Young Xehanort removed the hoods camouflaging their faces.

**Gotham**

_Saïx: "Your continued interference has gone on long enough, Riku. This planet is already set losing itself to the darkness."_

_Riku: "You never seem to learn, Saïx! How many times do you and Xehanort have to fail to realize that you won't win?"_

_Batman: "Now get out of my city!"_

_Saïx (Summoning his claymore): "Not until I take your life, Dark Knight!"_

**Metropolis**

_Xigbar (clapping): "Just as entertaining as last time. Where is little Sora? I've been aching for a rematch."_

_King Mickey: "Sora has more important things to do than fulfill your petty revenge scheme."_

_Xigbar: "I see, he's in the grid. Then it's all good. I'm sure Xemnas won't mind roughing him up for me. Not even the failed Keyblade Master can stop the MCP a second time, as if."_

_Wonder Woman: "Enough of your senseless talking, Xigbar. Team, get ready for battle."_

_Xigbar: "You know orders from upstairs say to keep you and the other Keyblade wielders alive, boat-boy king. However, the Justice League is free game!" (The Freeshooter summons his arrow guns and begins to take his sniper position to initiate his new fun.)_

**United Nations**

The frozen time has become undone and as Kaldur'ahm witnesses the enemy's sudden disappearance, in its place the younger version of Master Xehanort meets his gaze.

_Young Xehanort: "The Justice League's remaining time, as well as this planet, is coming to an end. I hope that you Kaldur'ahm are ready to accept your destruction."_

_Aqualad: "You presume too much, Xehanort. My comrades and I will save this world as we have done before. Your Organization will fail. Now, are you ready to submit?"_

_Young Xehanort: "My apologies, I never said I would be the one to end you. Should you survive this impossible encounter, you might even be worthy of becoming our thirteenth member, provided I don't erase you into nothing."_

_Xehanort leaves behind the sigil of three lances, which teleports them into a room of nothingness. The sigil begins to form the shape of a well-built man with dread locks. Using his power of the wind, he summons six lances and takes his battle stance._

_Xehanort: "I introduce to you to your death, former member of Organization XIII number 3, the Six Lances of the Whirlwind, Xaldin."_

* * *

**Lexcorp**

Kairi and Epsilon Squad (Batgirl, Bumblebee, Miss Martian and Beast Boy) had finished knocking out Lexcorp security while the female Bat got with the hacking. Sifting through miscellaneous files, Batgirl was finally able to locate a triple-encrypted file relating to the MCP and the Organization. After uploading it into her flash disc, Epsilon squad was about to return to the Watchtower when a symbol of three knives appeared in front of them. Blinding the group, the symbol of Foudre transported them to a room of white nothingness, surrounded by symbols of the organization.

_Batgirl: "Is everyone alright?"_

_Miss Martian: "The blinding spell has lifted so I guess we are ok."_

_Beast Boy: "Do any of you know exactly where we are?"_

_Batgirl: "Batgirl to Watchtower!" A moment of silence came before she spoke again. "Nothing; all I am getting is static."_

_Kairi: "Hold on, something about this seems familiar to me." Unknown to the rest of the group, Kairi was able to channel her Nobody, Naminé's memories. Doing so allowed her to recognize what was about to happen. "Everyone, get ready; she's coming!"_

_Bumblebee: "Who's coming?"_

_Kairi: "A former member of the Organization, but something is different. It seems to a replica of her but she is considered to be dangerous nonetheless."_

_A corridor of darkness appeared and a female figure emerged. The blond haired, green eyed female began summoning her weapons between her fingers as electricity surrounded her. Raising her newly summoned knives, she crossed her arms and displayed a look a savagery in her smile._

_Kairi: "The twelve member of Organization, the Savage Nymph: Larxene."_

* * *

**4 major battles in the next chapter. Remember read and review, I like to hear your opinions. **


End file.
